The Forgotten
by DontJudgeUsHelpUs
Summary: "Ive done things,"i whispered not meeting his eyes"terrible things for no reason to so many things,people, i belong here,you dont so leave,run,please,run"I looked up to see him one last time,his dark eyes filled with tears as he whispered to me "Never."
1. Chapter 1

Preface-

You dont know what you've got,till its gone.

Thats something our parents burned into us,taught us when we were little right?

Well it was true,just because youve been told,taught,trained in one way all your life,you dont know what its like or how it feels untill you've lived it.

I watched the flames envelope the house i had once lived in,my house,everything i owned and loved was in there.

I watched as it took the last remeining thing i had fought for.

The one thing I had left, the one thing that was mine.

I watched as it took away my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Hello person or hopfully by now PEOPLE ,anywhoo,thx for reading also give my other story Natures Daughter a try,Its also a Darkest Powers fanfic.I love you and REVEIW OR I SEND MAGICAL LEPRACHANS TO EAT YOU,MY LEPRACHNS ARE BLUE AND EAT HUMANS MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything it is the soul property of Kelly Armstrong and her publishers, and the song belongs too Lady Antebelum and there writers and publishers as well.**

Chapter One-

I staired out the window of the small black car,I only heard chuncks of what they had told me,but i got the just of it,They thought

I had started the fire,according to them i got off easy because i have a history with it,fire,I didnt see it that way,if getting off easy was being shipped to a group home,for crazy kids,i'd hate to see there idea of hard. The lady driving me said she was a doctor,Lauren,i think was her name.I couldnt really pay attention,they had given me sleeping pills before i left the hospital,they walked me up the stairs i met two 'nurses',they didnt seem like nurses though,they seemed like live in security gaurds,my room was plain,white wall,bare desk,clean bed never slept in and lacking personality,but i fell asleep easy, a dreamless sleep i was grateful for,i hadnt slept well since the fire.

I jolted up in my bed the next day,looking around like crazy,before i remembered where i was. someone had brought my stuff up,my first sight was my laptop sitting in the desk,i jumped out of bed and grabbed it. I turned it on and sat back down,i opened the side compartment,my CD was still in it thankful,i played it,letting the familarity of my favorite song,wash over me as i got up the nerve to do what i had in mind when i grabbed it.

My hands shook as i opened my pictures,tears streaming down my face involintarily as i looked at old pictures,Simon and me,him 7 me 11,laughing in a pool,him at his 5th birthday with cake on his face,me and him holding our old dog Maxie,i hadnt relized i was singing along or that the door had opened untill a girl spoke from my door,interupting me in the middle of my favorite verse

"got caught in the race of this crazy life,trying to be everything can make you lose your mind,i just want to go back in time-"

"Your good" she said

i whipped my head around,two girls stood in the doorway,both blonde,petite,but the smaller one had red streaks quickly slammed my laptop closed,hoping they didnt see my pictures or my tears

"Do you know how to knock?"i asked hastily wiping my face

"sorry,"said the first blonde,she had longer and lighter hair than the other "im Elizabeth,i prefer Liz though,and this is Chloe,"she pointed to the girl next to her"We were asked to come and get you,its breakfast time."i looked up at her from my bed,she seemed genuinly nice,something i hadnt been shown for years sparkled in her eyes,compashion, I wanted to say i wasnt hungry but bit it back

"Okay,thank-you,"i stood up"So whats your name again?"i asked the first blonde

"Oh yeah,,Im Elizebeth Denaly,but i perfer Liz,whats your name?"

"Georgina Elizabeth Mist,"i watched her laugh at the share of our names"But i Prefer Gina,what about you Chloe,whats your whole name?"

"Chloe Saunders." she whispered and then didnt really talk we reaced the bottom of the stairs Liz still chirping happily,i only broke it when she mentioned the house being co-ed

"The guys are Derek,Peter,and Simon."

my steps faultered,my eyes glazing over for a fration of a second

"S-simon?"

they both looked at me weird,Chloe spoke

"Yeah,is that an issue or something?"confusion written on her face as she spoke

"No,no its just-nothing dont like the name is all,isnt it time for breakfast?"

"Yeah,it is come-on"

she led me into a little dining room where two girls were sitting eating cereal,both with dark hair,one had pretty,darkskin,copper,even the other had short hair not as dark or as graceful as the other girl but still pretty.

"This is Tori,"she pointed to the one nearest me,"and thats Rae."she gestured to the one with copper skin,"Guys this is Gina." i was happy she hadnt said Goergeina,i always got asked if it was french or britsh or something,and i hated explainting it.

I sat down next to Liz,one of the nurses came in,the old one i met last night,,and handed Liz,Chloe and me pills i watched the other two take them quietly,but i just staired at mine

"Sweety-"i cut her off there

"Dont call me that."the others were suprised by the venom in my voice"Im not taking them till ive been diagnosed."

i handed them back to her,she took them, suprised

"um,but youve got to sweety-"again i cut her off

"I said dont call me that,and legaly i do not have to take pescription pills without a proper diagnosis,take it to your boss,legaly,i have the right to refuse."the others staired at me in astonishment

"O-of course,"she stammered before leaving,pills in hand the others were still stairing at me

"Take a picture,it'll last longer."they all looked away,shrinking from the left over venom

i didnt mean to be a bitch like that,it just happened,i didnt do well with girls,i never had,and it was worse when i didnt know them. I just wasnt a people person. I didnt have to go to class that day,i was happy about that,apparently they had to wait for my school to send over paperwork.

Soon it was lunch,and i would get to meet the rest of my new house mates,great,i thought to myself,just what i need more people to stare at the new crazy was salad,i sat down next to Liz again my ear buds in my ear,listening to my Ipod,picking the tomatoes out of my salad and just eating them,mouthing the words to American Honey,by now i could pretty much sing the whole song without the music but it was my favorite. I didnt relize that someone was trying to get my attention,i was too into the song.

Liz's Point Of Veiw

Gina sat next to me at lunch,picking at the salad in front of her.

"Not hungry?"i asked her,but she didnt answer,i relized she was eating the tomatoes out ofher salad,and that was it,i giggled, everyone looked at me,wondering why i giggled

"Whats up?"Simon asked"I wanna laugh too."a smile on his face

"Oh its just Gina's picking the tomatoes out,i just think its kinda funny."

"Thats a weird name,real old fashioned,but still pretty cool,im Simon."he said to her,i was suprised she didnt answer,she didnt even look up,she did on the other hand start humming under her breath,digging threw her salad for more tomatoes

"Hello?"he waved his hand"well thats rude."

i poked her,she still didnt respond,i waved my hand in front of her face,almost touching her nose,"Gina?,hello?are you there?" she just kept humming,i relized it was the same one she was singing this morning,

"Is she okay?"Rae asked Chloe

"I dont know."Chloe answered

Peter looked up from his game,Derek's eyebrows scrunched together in consentration,and Tori rolled her eyes.

"Gina?"i snapped my fingers in front of her face a couple of times but she still didnt respond,but her humming got slightly louder so now everyone could hear it,i could even make out the words

"She grew up on the side of the road, where the church bells ring and strong love grows she grew up good she grew up slow like american honey."

Derek,to everyones suprise,said something "She has earbuds in,she cant hear you."

i looked closer to her ears,i saw a pair of black headphones blending in perfectly with her shirt and hair,so you couldnt even see them unless you knew they were there,so how did he see them,but Derek did seem to notice things most people put off

"Oh."i plucked one out of her ear cutting her off midverse

"HEY!"She yelled looking affended,snatching it back

"Sorry,we tried to get your attention,but you couldnt hear us,or feel us apperently,or even see us."

she flushed bright red"Oh,oops,sorry bout that,i tend to kinda go into my own world,my brother says-"she cut off looking back down at her plate

"You have a brother?"Simon asked

"No." her voice filled with venom just like this morning

Georgina's Point Of Veiw

"You have a brother?"The blonde boy asked

"No." I spit out violenty

"But you said-"

"I HAD a brother,and do you always ask such personal questions before introducing yourself?"

"I did,but you didnt hear me."

i resisted the urge to roll my eyes

"Im Simon,and your names Gina right?" i didnt like the way he said Gina,like a swear a 5 year old isnt supposed to say.

"My names Georgina,Gina's just easier to say,and i dont like explaining my name to people."

"Oh,okay."he muttered 'another Tori' he sneered under his breath in discust

I stood up,but hesitated "His name was Simon too." i said before walking out the door


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hi people... so i hope uyou like this chapter, sorry it took a bit. LOVE YOU AND PLEASE REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything- all rights and regulations go to miss Kelly Armstrong and her amazing Publishers!**

**Thank-you and Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Chapter Two-

Later that night led me to office, she asked me questions similar to the ones my old therapist, , asked when we first met, introductory questions, we talked a bit then she got down to business

"So Georgina, from what I've seen and what has happened we have two diagnoses for you,"

"TWO?" I cut her off

"Yes, yes two, one is Pyromania and the other one is Schizophrenia."

She explained the two to me, obsession with fire, seeing and hearing things that weren't there, paranoia

she told me that it was like having Asthma, with proper medicine and care it can be handled, but I didn't care how many things she compared it too, I wasn't buying it, I wasn't schizo, I knew what I had seen I knew what I had heard, and I knew that I hadn't started that fire.

I couldn't have.

I just couldn't have.

After my session with , It was time for dinner so I didn't have time to sulk or ask questions, they must have planned it that way. I wasn't exactly looking forward to it, saying as I hadn't made a very good first impression, but maybe it would help, maybe I could find out there conditions.

I sat next to Liz again, but everything seemed different, weird,

"I'm sorry, but what's up, I mean ya'll are acting weird."

Tori's head snapped up, an angry look in her eyes

"Like you care, you came here thinking you're all better than us and crap."

"I was just asking, god, what's you problem, daddy not buy you your sports car?" the angry flame in her eyes roared, "Shut-up you little freak, at least I don't think I can hear people telling me start fires." she smirked when my eyes went wide, she continued

"I mean that was you right?" I didn't answer, everyone was looking at us

"You started that fire that was on the news, the one that killed the little boy, right?"

Everyone's mouth dropped at this looking at me like I was a bug, one that needed to be squashed quickly and never be mentioned again, everyone but Derek, he just looked at me like he did everyone, studing me.

I finally spoke "You don't know anything, I didn't start that fire." tears glazed my eyes, making it hard to see, I gritted my teeth and blinked them away

"Oh, no?, because that's what everyone here thinks, hunny, don't get too comfortable, as soon as they find enough evidence to get rid of you, they will. "She smiled; it twisted on her face unpleasantly. Tears welled in my eyes again, but this time I wasn't fast enough, they fell with a ship 'plink-plink' on the table

"Aww da poor baby's cwying," she mocked in a baby voice "why don't we go get da babies mommy? oh that's right we can't, your mommy walked out on you, didn't she?"

I was out of my chair in a second, my right arm at her neck, pinning her to the wall, my left keeping her waist secure her eyes went wide, she was scared and a part of me took pleasure in that, but I pushed that part away, tears still falling from my eyes as I spoke to her in a voice filled with so much hatred and malice I barley recognized it as my own.

"You don't know anything about me you are a stupid spoiled little bitch, you don't know the pain of looking at yourself everyday and wishing you had taken his place, wished it had been you that died, and you don't know what it was like to never be a sister, to always have to be the mother, always. I held him when he cried, punished him when he did wrong, I chased away his nightmares and talked to him about his dreams, you don't know how much I want to be dead, because you don't know pain, this is a pain that could crumble the strongest of men, the bravest of women. You don't know what it's like to lose everything you've ever loved, everything you've ever fought for untill you couldn't possibly fight anymore, but somehow you still did! They can lock me up, they can put me in jail for life, it doesn't matter if they sentence me to death, nothing you do or say will ever hurt me, because when you dead you can't feel pain. And that's what I am. I died when he did. Don't you dare sit there and mock me, you're a spoiled little brat with nothing more to do than have a go at anyone who walks in that door, I hope you go to heaven, because I don't EVER want to see you again, I'll go further than hell to get away from all you spoiled bitches who think you know pain when you don't."

I dropped her to the ground she clutched her throat gasping for air; tears fell down my face as I turned around and rushed out the door, involuntary sobs racking my body.

I could feel the fire licking my skin again.

I could hear my voice, strained, trying to find him.

I could feel the smoke filling my lungs again.

And the other one, that sickly sweet sound urging me forward, I here its voice again laughing, mocking, urging, urging, urging, me on.

"Hey." I looked up from the bottom stair I was sitting on; Simon was looking down at me a soft smile on his face.

"Hi." my voice cracked

"I'm sorry about her, she's umm," he struggled to find a word

"An inconsiderate bitch?" I offered as he sat down next to me

"Yep, that's the word. Are you okay?"

I came as a surprise to me; nobody had asked me that in a long time

"I'm always okay." I answered automatically

"That doesn't mean your okay now, don't listen to her she's just making thing up."

"No she's not."

"You mean it was you that st-"

"NO, but it was my house, but I swear I didn't start the fire."My voice was filled with the left over panic of what had just happened

"Hey, tonight is movie night, me and Derek aren't sticking around for it, why don't you come on up with us."

"Why?"

"Because, you said you didn't ever want to see Tori again, and she'll be there."

I considered it

"What'll I say to the nurses?"

"Just say that you don't want to fall to behind, tell Talbolt though, not Van Dop."

I nodded; he got up and walked towards the boy's stair case

"Simon." I called after him; he turned around "Thank-you."

He smiled


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Hello people, im updating, yes im acctually doing it, so i do hope you enjoy it, i really do, review please, and if you really like it please favorite it, the more comment and faves the faster the updating will come.**

**Thank-you!**

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter Three-

Simons Point of View

I walked out of the kitchen, a feeling of guilt washing over me. I didn't even have to look for her, she hadn't made it far, she sat on the steps, leading up to the girls rooms, her head resting on her knees, her body shaking, her frame practically vibrating, her heart wrenchingly dry sobs making my pace quicken to reach her, as I got closer I realized how terribly pale she was, and that her sobs were not all sobs, but gasping, wheezing, as if she was fighting to breath.

"Hey." I said.

Her head shot up, her tear stricken face some where far off, not on the steps, or in Lyle House, but far away from here, color was slowly making its way back into her face, making me glad I had said something.

"Hi." Her voice came out crackled, and dry.

"I'm sorry about her. She's umm…"I trailed off, trying to find words worse enough to describe Tori, to this obviously broken girl in front of me.

"A bitch..?" she offered, seeing me struggle

"Yep, that's the word." Not entirely thinking it was bad enough, but hoping in some way it would comfort her, "are you okay?" I looked her in the eyes as I said this, they widened slightly. Then emotions began swimming in her odd red colored eyes, switching madly from confusion, to sad, to angry, and settling on astonishment, before her face went back to the cold mask it was as she had pinned Tori to the wall.

"I'm always okay." Her voice became monotone, like a computer operator's.

"That doesn't mean you're okay now. Don't listen to her; she's just making things up."

"No, she's not." She must have seen my expression, shock, I had expected a 'thank-you' or something similar, not this though.

"You mean, it was you who sta-"she cut me off abruptly

"**No!**, but, it was my house, but I swear I didn't start that fire!", I don't know what it was, the pain and panic in her voice, her ruby eyes turning to that of a doe's, or maybe the silent pleading hinted in the sentence, but I believed her, I trusted her. Because somebody who lied, would never be able to put so much pain in those eyes, not even the best actress in the world could make a voice that weak and strong at the same time, nobody.

"Hey, tonight movie night, Derek and I aren't sticking around for it, why don't you come up with us."

"Why?" her eyes narrowed and her voice became clouded with dis-trust

I sighed under my breath, "Because, you said you didn't ever want to see Tori again, and she'll be there.

I saw her consider it for a moment, most likely weighing her options before she looked back at me and spoke

"What'll I say to the nurses?"

"Just say that you don't want to fall to behind, tell Talbolt though, not Van Dop.

She nodded slightly and I took that as my cue to leave, I got up and began walking away, but she called after me, making me stop.

"Simon!" I turned around to look at her, "thank-you."

I just smiled, somehow knowing she didn't want anymore words.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry, this isnt a new chapter, dont kill me!

This is me letting you all know that this story has NOT been abanodoned!

Im focused on writing Natures Daughter right now and am currently fighting a battle with depression and have had very little motivation. I am so so so very sorry to all those who are reading The Forgotten.

**BUT!**

**I am going to go back and correct anything in the chapters i HAVE written, because i just re-read it and relised while uploading a few words and things were not uploaded and i need to fix that!**

**Okay well, sorry lovlies about this, but i DO plan on continuing this and ALL my stories as i have a HUGE crossover fanfic involving all my stories planned after the end of all of them called 'Collision'**

**I hope to see you all soon in Review land, but for now Happy Destiel Day (Supernatural Fans and Tumblr people shall understand)**


End file.
